powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 32: One Power
One Power is the thirty-second episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the conclusion of a story which began in Crash!! Secret Operations, a tribute to Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Synopsis In order to defeat the more powerful Action Commander Shieldon, who boasts an inpenetrable shield, Doc works on developing a new more powerful weapon. Plot Following the Gokaigers' defeat at the hands of Basco, Damaras sends down Action Commander Shieldon to eliminate them. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, Gai's right arm is on a sling due to Basco breaking it in the previous battle. As Captain Marvelous, Joe and Luka work on refining their fighting skills, Doc tries to find ways to develop a more powerful weapon for his shipmates. Later, on his way back to the Gokai Galleon with some take-out food, Doc meets a teenage boy struggling to practice playing soccer by himself. The boy dreams of being one of the starting eleven of his team in next week's game, but he lacks the self-confidence. Doc wishes the boy good luck before heading home and continuing his engineering work. The next day, Gokai Green tests his modified Gokai Gun, which has two Gokai Cylinders fused into it. The weapon easily destroys a boulder with a Double Final Wave Gokai Blast, but Gokai Green is ambushed by Shieldon and his troops. The other four Gokaigers arrive on the scene to dispatch the Gormin sailors, but Shieldon proves himself to be invincible by using his Thick Face Shield to deflect the Final Wave Gokai Slash, J.A.K.Q.'s Big Bomber and Dynaman's New Super Dynamite. Gokai Green's modified Gokai Gun also proves to be just as ineffective against the shield, but the Gokai Cylinders explode. The Gokaigers are forced to retreat by changing into the Kakurangers and disappearing. Doc returns to the park to find out that the boy has failed to make the starting eleven, but he encourages him not to give up by practicing with him. The boy realizes that teamwork always wins in any game. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc is given all of his shipmates' weapons for him to continue working on his secret weapon, at the risk of the Gokaigers fighting the Zangyack unarmed. As feared, Shieldon and his troops attack the Gokai Galleon. While four of the main Gokaigers fend off the attackers, Gai realizes that the weapon's skeleton resembles the Olé Bazooka and Doc decides to use the Ohranger Keys after he remembers Gorou's parting words to infuse the Ohrangers' unused Greater Power into it. Gokai Green enters the battle with the newly-constructed Gokai Galleon Buster, after Shieldon gave the team a hard time by withstanding the Gekirangers' Fierce Ki Infusion, the Changemen's signature attacks, and Red Mask's God Hand attack. Using their Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers defeat Shieldon with the Rising Strike, destroying his shield in the process. Shieldon is revived by the growth beam, prompting the Gokaigers to summon Hurricane GokaiOh. Despite his injury, Gokai Silver joins in with GoZyuJin after Shieldon grabbed Hurricane GokaiOh's weapon and began electrifying the Sentai Robo. Hurricane GokaiOh destroys Shieldon with the Gokai Fuurai Attack after GoZyuJin leaves him open. Later, the boy tells Doc that despite not making the starting eleven, he will continue to work hard to make the field next time. The rest of the crew notice that Doc is noticeably more confident than usual, as he has accomplished what he set out to do this time. Captain Marvelous, however, reminds Doc to re-attach the Gokai Cylinders and give the crew back their weapons. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Tamao Sato as Momo Maruo (OhPink†) *Masaru Shishido as Gorou Hoshino (OhRed†) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in One Power: **Gokai Red - Spade Ace, DynaRed, NinjaRed, GekiRed, Change Dragon, Red Mask **Gokai Blue - Dia Jack, DynaBlue, NinjaBlue, GekiBlue, Change Pegasus **Gokai Yellow - Big One, DynaYellow, NinjaYellow, GekiYellow, Change Mermaid **Gokai Green - Clover King, DynaBlack, NinjaBlack **Gokai Pink - Heart Queen, DynaPink, NinjaWhite, GekiChopper, Change Phoenix **Gokai Silver - N/A *With this episode, Marvelous, Joe and the girls have transformed into all of their respective counterparts at least once (including their Gokai Changes in 199 Hero Great Battle and The Flying Ghost Ship). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 5, Friendship, Inside and Outside. *When the Extra Ranger Keys are on the table, the MagiMother Key is next to the Wolzard Fire Key (because they are husband and wife), DekaMaster's is next to DekaSwan's (because they have a special relationship) and finally Rio's Key is next to Mele's Key (because Mele has a crush on Rio) **This could also be interpreted as simply being grouped by series, thus why the Princess Shinken Red, Signalman, and Great Sword Man Zubaan Keys were on their own, as they are the only Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes from their teams. *Because this episode's timeline is right after Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations, this is the first instance where a Legend Sentai is seen more than once on the show. In this case, OhRed and OhPink. *This is the only time an overlay is used for a weapon. In this case, the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka overlaid across the incomplete Gokai Galleon Buster. *The use of Ohranger's Greater Power would suggest that they originated the "Team Bazooka" idea, even though that Sentai Concept actually originated in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. External links *Episode 32 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes